fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down Under the Mill (New 20)
Part of Aqua Month Plot When the local river floods a certain parts of Mobius, Amy, Sticks and the Justice League of Atlantis along with some of the non-Atlantean water breathers must locate the source of the disaster. When it turns out that a dam made by Dr. Eggman is causing it, a beaver helps out, reveling a secret about himself. Meanwhile, Hershey and Rouge are tasked by the government to find the a way to stop the flood. Along the way, Hershey experiences a problem with her air tank hose. She loses use of her air mask forcing Rouge to buddy breathe. After a few exchanges, Hershey panics and tries to keep the mask on, but Rouge forces the mask off of her knowing she will not have enough air otherwise to make it back to the team. As Hershey drowns, she slowly start to become a mermaid. She reveals that she took a susem that can give her some powers smilar to Team Sonic. At the end, Dr. Quack revealed that David, the otter that appears eailer, can breathe underwater, implaying that most of the population that was submerged underwater must have changed too. Characters *Justice League of Atlantis **Amy Rose **Lori Lermais **Namora **Namorita **Rad Middleton **Duck "Bill" Platypus **Jolt the Roadrunner *Sticks the Badger *Bunnie Rabbot *Barby Koala *Hershey the Cat *Rouge the Bat *David (otter) *Mike (beaver infused with aquatic DNA) *Dr. Quack Villains *Dr. Eggman Quotes *Amy: Dr. Quack, how is the palance? *Dr. Quack: Well he still hurt and he need time to relax his srtghes. ---- (Namorita sees Mike covering with mouth with his hands and tired to a pole) *Namorita: I'll try to get you some air. (Swims upward towards the surface) I hope he last long for me to get there. (Takes a deep breath and dive underwater. There, Mike, still trapped underwater, let loose more air, but it was then that Namorita dove down, and lifted his face up, before planting her mouth over his, blowing air to him. Namorita lets go of Mike) Don't worry. I got you. ---- *Amy: How can someone like him can breathe underwater? *Bunnie: Don't know. Maybe he can tell us. ---- *Mike: I only found out about my powers when I was 7. I was learning to swim and I wasn't really trying my best. I was afred. I was trying to swim hard but it was no use. I was sinking to the bottom of the pool. I was in the middle so I got parrornd. When my body became submerged, I cried for help, but no one hear. I sink to bottom, drinking the water as my air was slowing going up. But something strange happened. When I was trying to get to the surface, I scream for my mom. That made me use up most of my remaining air. Just when I through no one would save me, a figure appears. The figure was my mom, but she looks so different. She was a bit thinner, her hands were webbed and instand of legs, she has a tail, a mermaid tail. She told me to put my mouth on her gills. I did and it feels relaxing. She take me back to he surface, tells me how she met my dad when he was surfing years ago and takes me to Atlantis. ---- *Hershey the Cat: After looking back at Team Sonic, I became explerrsed to answer this question: If was have their powers, whould be stronger than them? I answer let find out and here we are. ---- *Dr. Quack: Our plancet, David, have a feature that is a shock to me. *Rad: What could be shocking? *Dr. Quack: The shock is that when I first experiment on him, he has no extra. But as I progress, he starts to grow a feature that made me turn my head. *Amy: What the feature? *Dr. Quack: The feature, Ms. Rose, is this. (put up a side of David's neck) Gills. I have come to the conclusion that whose who were submerged underwater in that flood might be affected. Triva *This is part 3 of the story arc The Guardians of Earth, where Team Sonic finds Mobians with mutant DNA from their parents. *This was to have Hershey be a ally. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Specials Category:Episodes